Enterprises are typically sensitive to the opinions of the public. For example, businesses are very interested in the general sentiment held, as well as sentiment for services, products, or operational aspects, such as customer service. Currently, large amounts of data are available across the Internet and other network systems that express some level of sentiment for numerous enterprises, individuals, etc. This data may reside at social media websites, message boards, etc. These expressions of sentiment may be analyzed by enterprises. However, many enterprises analyze sentiment expressions one-by-one. Analyses performed at this level fail to recognize sentiment expression relationships that offer additional layers of granularity.